Paw Patrol: The Intruders
by ilovezuma
Summary: a mysterious meteor lands in advenure bay...but what is inside?...as they figure out that there is something strange is going on...Chase takes action and kills the aliens in adventure bay...(idea based off of movie "Starship Troopers 2, hero of the federation")(contains violence and pup murder...if you do not want to see a pup die in the story...do not read)
1. the ceremony

_**I'm just going to start out by saying this story will be violent...this is designed to be a horror/murder story and I apologize if you are unsatisfied with the actions taken within the story...if you do not like violence do not read..this is a solo story and is not tied with anything else**_

it is a dark night in adventure bay

Marshall pov

"Ryder I'm going to be late for the Firefighter award ceremony!..." yells Marshall (he is wearing a red suit designed for a pup) "I know Marshall...we're having Skye fly you over there"

"thanks Ryder." Marshall says as he licks Ryder on the cheek...they walk outside the lookout to find Skye waiting with her harness attached to the helicopter..."ready Marshall?"asks Skye "i-I really don't like flying but...ok" says Marshall somewhat unhappy with having to fly or else he would be late...they begin the fly to city hall where the ceremony takes place...but thn at that time a meteor falls out of the sky... "Marshall look! A meteor!" says Skye "wow so pretty!" Marshall says... how lucky they see it above the clouds as the people below can't see it... they see it land...about 2 blocks from city hall... "wow that landed close..." says Skye... "I'll check it out after the ceremony..." says Marshall... they land at city hall about 10 minutes later and Marshall releases himself from the harness.. "thanks Skye!" Marshall says "no problem!"...Skye then flies off in her helicopter...Marshall walks to the door of city hall...the lights are on but he hears nothing inside...Marshall opens the door...and sees party decorations..."hello?..Mayor Goodway? Is anyone here?.."Marshall walks down the hall to the room where the ceremony takes place...the door is wide open...he walks in...looks around...and at that time the door shuts behind him...an he hears the lock click... "well hello Marshall.." mayor Goodway says.. "Hi Mayor where is everyone?" Marshall says as Mayor Goodway begins to walk towards him slowly..."oh well they will be here shortly ...in the meantime you can stay here and help me..."mayor Goodway says as she is close enough to pick up Marshall...she grabs him and hold him up..."are you ok mayor? You're acting a little strange" asks Marshall... "oh who me?... well I've just been feeling under the weather lately ...but...since you asked there is this thing ." "What thing mayor?" "This" Mayor Goodway says as she puts her mouth to Marshall's... Marshall kicks her with his paw but that doesn't stop her...she gets Marshall's mouth open and Marshall begins to feel something trying to crawl inside his mouth...he begins to kick to get the mayor away...he kicks her in the jaw and she drops him...he runs to the room nearby.. And locks the door..."MARSHALL...COME HERE."mayor Goodway says "YOU'RE A CRAZY BITCH NO!...Marshall yells... "but I have your award...and a nice...big...juicy...bone..." the mayor says..."Marshall buys it and opens the door hoping to get a bone...he is greeted by mayor Goodway holding a weird 6 legged creature...fairly small... "what the?!" the creature lunges at Marshall and tries to climb into his mouth...he wrestles the creature for a few minutes before it finally crawls in his mouth and down his throat..."join us Marshall..." mayor Goodway says as she begins to laugh...the pup falls unconscious...and the night rolls on...nobody knowing what just happened to Marshall...


	2. strange behavior

_**Last chapter starts out slow...what happened to Marshall...will he be ok?...is Mayor Goodway just a sick puppy loving pervert? ..what was up with the meteor?...lets find out**_

we find ourselves at the lookout...a new day has started and the pups are playing...except for one who seems to have been out all night...

Skye's pov

"Has anyone seen Marshall?...I haven't seen him since I dropped him off at the ceremony last night" Skye asks the pups "have you asked Ryder?.. mabey he knows where Marshall is." says Rocky "good idea Rocky!...be right back" Skye then runs off to the lookout...she goes up the elevator to see Ryder playing a game on his pup pad "Ryder we have a problem...I haven't seen Marshall since last night..I'm worried"says Skye... "I haven't seen him either...we should look for him mabey he's in trouble...Paw Patrol to the lookout!"...the pups all go to the lookout.. "pups we have a problem...no one has seen Marshall since last night...we need to go look..for..." Ryder is interrupted as someone was coming up the elevator... "MARSHALL!" all the pups yell "where were you Marshall? You had us worried" Ryder says "oh..uh I was stayed with Mayor Goodway at city hall last night..." Marshall says "you should have at least tried to contact us Marshall" Ryder tells him.. "I would have but the phone wasn't working at city hall" says Marshall... "but what about your pup tag?" says Rocky "oh...yeah...right.. I forgot"..Marshall says .. "well I'm just glad you're ok...ok pups you're all free to go..." Ryder says as the pups go down the elevator to continue playing...except for Marshall and Skye "Marshall are you sure you're ok?" Skye asks Marshall... still suspicious... "yeah im fine...it was just really dark and I decided to stay there" Marshall says "did you go check out the meteor?" Skye asks him.. "what meteor?" "The one from last night Marshall!" "Oh right...that meteor...yeah I went an looked at it...just a rock..nothing special." Marshall says... "Well...ok Marshall...I have to go do something...I'll talk to you later" Skye then goes off towards city hall...and the spot where the meteor landed... but to her surprise its gone.. "where did it go? I know it landed here?" Skye says as Mayor Goodway walks up behind her.. "hello Skye...are you looking for something?" says the Mayor "Yeah I'm looking for the meteor...the one that landed here last night? Skye asks the mayor.. "what?... there was no meteor here?...not that I know of..." the mayor says. "But Marshall and I saw it! He said he went and checked it out!" Skye says the mayor walks off and she spends several minutes trying to figure out where it could have gone but then she gets a call on her pup tag...it's Marshall... "hey um...Skye? Can you meet me by the pup park there's something me and Mayor Goodway want to talk to you about..." says Marshall... Skye then begins to think *there's something wrong here...they're acting weird..and why does Marshall say he saw the meteor but mayor Goodway denies it was ever there?* "yeah I'll be there gimme a minute Marshall." Skye then runs to the lookout to tell Ryder about the strange behavior "Ryder! Marshall and the Mayor are acting weird...they want me to meet them at the pup park...and I feel something is going to happen..." says Skye... "well...if you're really that worried about Marshall and the Mayor? I'll have Everest go with you..." "Ryder no I don't want to go!" "Skye that would be rude...behave yourself...and don't give them any trouble"... "ok Ryder..." says Skye still unsure of what is to come...she goes down the elevator to meet Everest who was already waiting... "ready to go Skye?" she asks.. "Not really...Marshall and they Mayor have been acting weird since the meteor hit last night" Skye explains to Everest... "oh I saw that from Jake's last night!" "Exactly...and it's gone now!...Marshall and the Mayor have something to do with it...I just know it..." Skye says "well... we have to go or Ryder's gonna be mad...so lets just get this over with..." Everest says as the begin to walk to the pup park...they get there and find Mayor Goodway and Marshall on the bench "where have you been Skye?... and why is Everest here?" Marshall asks.. "Ryder wanted me to bring her with me..." "Oh well...ok...but...I was wanting to talk privately...well... we can do it later...wanna play tag Skye?"Marshall asks... "um...sure Marshall..." "Well it looks like you don't need me...I'll be going..." says Mayor Goodway ..."yeah I have something to do...I'll see you later Skye..." Everest and the Mayor both leave... *oh Everest be careful* thinks Skye ...

Everest pov...

So Mayor Goodway...what did Marshall want Skye for?...you can tell me...I won't say anything.." says Everest trying to be polite... "on Everest you shouldn't bother yourself with such matters...we heard you talking with Skye. You should really not listen to suck silly things about a meteor...that never happened.." says the Mayor "wait how did you hear us if you were at the pup park? I saw the meteor you cant tell me that I didn't see it!...wait...Skye was right! You're not the Mayor!" Everest tries to yell but the Mayor puts her hand over Everest's mouth...then tries to pass the 6 legged alien creature that she did to Marshall...they wrestle but Everest eventually tires and gives in to the creature after several minutes...who else is to fall to whatever this madness is?...

 _ **Well...Mayor Goodway...Marshall...and now Everest have whatever that 6 legged alien is...what is the alien creatures goal?.. find out...what happens next...**_


	3. lights out at the lookout

_**Well this is going slow but it's gonna get good and violent...keep reading...I plan to make it pretty good but not extremely long**_

we meet with Skye in the lookout...telling Ryder about the weird occurrence from earlier in the day..Chase also sits in the doorway listening

Skye pov...

"Ryder...he didn't even tell me what he was going to when he saw Everest...something is wrong with him.." Skye explains... Chase walks in "Skye...you're right about one thing...the meteor is in city hall...I went to check it while you were with them...and I brought a sample...it looks like an egg" Chase says" "how did you do that Chase!?" Skye asks.. "I'm not called super spy Chase for nothing!" Chase says.. "thank you Chase I knew I wasn't Crazy!...see Ryder!... " yes I see...it does look kinda like the structure of an egg...but where's the thing that was inside?"...at that time...the light go out...which means the doors are off in manual mode making a break in easy... "ahhhh" a scream comes from the direction of two rooms... one contains Rocky...the other contains Rubble... "Chase and Skye go check on Rubble...I'll check on Rocky" Ryder says as he runs down the hall...Chase and Skye run to where Rubble was...but there's no one in there... "Ruff...night vision goggles.." Chase says silently... "Rubble...are you here?" Hi pups!" says Marshall from behind scaring them...they notice something shiny on his paws... "Marshall...what's on your paws?..." "Oh it's nothing...just paint..." at that time Chase turns on his light from his pup pack..."ruff light!" The shiny stuff on his paws...is not paint... "CHASE IT'S BLOOD! Yells Skye... "Oh come on guys...it's ok...it's not blood...I'm fine!" Marshall says trying to distract the pups from the blood on his paws... Chase then punches Marshall with his paw... "SKYE RUN!" he yells as they take off down the hall...they go to the door...leading outside... "Chase! The door is chained !...we can't get out!"

"Come on pups...why did you hit me that hurts!...hahahaha" Marshall says as he begins to laugh...coming down the hall... Go to the other room! Wake Zuma up!..." Chase says as he runs towards his room within the lookout since he can't get to his pup house...Skye runs down the hall...into the room Zuma is sleeping in... "ZUMA WAKE UP!WE'RE IN DANGER!" Skye yells at the sleeping pup...she then pushes him off the couch he's sleeping on... "ouch... what the hell Skye? I was sleeping..." Zuma says as he is angry with being woken up from his nap... "Zuma we gotta go now! Marshall is being weird and there's blood on his paws!"... Skye explains as Marshall walks to the door..."oh hi Zuma...wanna play with us?" Marshall says... "you stay back Marshall!." "Why Skye?...aren't we friends?...I just want to play...come on lets play tag!" Marshall inching ever closer to Skye and Zuma... "awe you ok dude?...your scaring me.." says Zuma "don't be scared...we're all friends here...I just want to-" BANG...Marshall's head shoots blood...a bullet went through his head... "WHAT THE FUCK DUDES WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Zuma screams as he realizes Chase standing in the door with his police revolver he keeps for emergencies... "they're aliens Zuma...Marshall and the Mayor...I don't know where the mayor is though..." Chase explains to Zuma "You just Shot Mawshall because WHAT!?"... "I had hoped I'd never had to use this...I just killed my best friend...but I guess now is as good a time as any...let's go find Ryder and Rocky...I don't know where Everest or Rubble are..but they cant be much better off than we are..." Chase says as they begin to walk down the hall and notice Marshall's door is open... "let's see if there's any clues on what is going on?" says Skye.. They then walk into Marshall's room...there's blood all over the floor... "um...Chase...what's that?..." Skye says as she points towards a figure hanging from the ceiling..Chase then points his light towards it "oh my god...RUBBLE!" Skye yells as she see's Rubble's decapitated body hanging from the ceiling...tied by his hind legs and his body bloodied and appears to have been partially eaten... "they've been eating him!" Chase yells... "yes...we have...he was quite good.." says Everest standing in the doorway... blood covering her muzzle... "Chase...do something... like...now!" Skye says Chase takes aim with his gun...but then Everest lunges ...Chase shoots but misses...Everest knocks the gun from Chase's paw...Everest tries to pass the alien creature to him but Zuma tackles Everest...she is now focused on Zuma...Chase and Skye begin to run out of the room "DUDE HELP ME PLEASE!..I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Zuma yells...as he begins to get choked out by the alien creature...now going down his throat... Chase grabs his gun... Fires at Everest... she falls... then aims at Zuma. Shedding a tear from his eye...and finishes him before he turns..Chase then closes the door to the room...that now contains 3 dead pups... Chase has to be careful... he has 2 bullets left...and the possibility of 3 aliens...4 if Skye becomes infected... "Chase..are you alright?...I know that wasn't easy..." Skye asks...being concerned that Chase just killed 3 of his friends...in one day "i-I'm fine...don't worry..."..Chase says...he's very close to tears.. "Chase I know you...that was painful for you...you can't be ok after you just-..." "DAMNIT SKYE I'M FINE OK...WILL YOU GET OFF MY FUCKING BACK!?" Chase yells in her face...he pauses realizing what he just did... Skye begins to cry... "FINE CHASE...IF THAT'S HOW YOU'RE GONNA BE I HOPE YOU DIE!" Skye then runs down the dark hallway alone...and out of sight of Chase.. "SKYE WAIT!...I'm sorry...damn...I'm all alone..." Chase then walks down the hall...alone...hoping Rocky and Ryder are ok...

 _ **Well...shit...they ate Rubble...turned Everest...and Chase had to end Zuma...now Skye has run off... this isn't looking good...hopefully Ryder and Rocky are okay...**_


	4. i am Pup-Legend

_**Chase...he's feeling pressure right now...is there an way to tell who is infected?**_

Chase's pov

*why did I yell at Skye...i..i just don't feel like myself anymore...even if I get out ...I really don't think I can live with myself...I shot Marshall...my best friend... and now Skye hates me...what did I do to deserve this?*... Chase walks towards Rocky's room and is greeted by a terrifying sight... Rocky continually smashing his hammer into Mayor Goodway's head... *oh well she was infected anyways* Chase thought... "ROCKY! YOU'RE OK!"...Chase says happily as he begins to run to his friend...Rocky backs away... "Chase...stay away from me..." Rocky says ..."but Rocky...it's me?...Chase?.." Chase tries to calm Rocky down "I don't know that...I don't know what's going on anymore... ..I don't want to see anymore of whatever these things are... I saw what happened to Ryder...and...I don't want that to happen to me" Rocky said as he grabbed a knife sitting on the table... "Rocky...what are you doing?" Chase asks worried on what his friend is doing "I don't know...wether you're one of them or not...I'm not going to let you take me...I have no idea if you're really Chase or not...so I won't give you the chance to trick me..." Rocky said as he held the knife to his neck... "Rocky no!" Chase jumped at Rocky...and tried to wrestle the knife away...Rocky kicked Chase off...but Chase tried for the knife again...this time...Rocky used the hammer from his pup pack to hit Chase "Ruff hammer!" Rocky said... He hit chase a couple of times on the body...but then he finally managed to hit him in the head...knocking him out

1 hour later...in the dark...Rocky's room...

Chase's pov

"Whaaa...ROCKY!" Chase woke up in Rocky's dark room and realized he was in the middle of wrestling Rocky...to keep him from taking his own life...but when Chase looks over...he realizes he's too late... Rocky's blood covered the floor...and was all over Chase as he was next to the body... "Rocky...why?...why did you do it?" Chase kept saying... not believing his friend was so afraid ...so scared of whatever these aliens were... he didn't trust his own friend...he couldn't live his life anymore...Chase started crying...and stared down at his gun...thinking about taking his own life... *what's the point...all my friends are dead...or infected ...I'm probably the only one left...* Chase had made up his mind... "I'm coming pups" Chase said as he held the gun to his head...but then he heard a familiar voice.. "Chase...you ok?"..."yeah are you alright?" ...it was Ryder and Skye in the doorway... "yeah...I'm fine" Chase said as he pulled the gun away from his head ... "hey Skye...do you know where Marshall is?...I haven't seen him.." "No I haven't seen Marshall...not in a while...want to go look for him?" Skye asked... "yeah I haven't seen him in a while" Ryder added "no...I think I'll stay right here..."...Chase raises his gun...and fires his two remaining shots...killing Skye and Ryder... "you aliens have to be smarter than that..." Chase said as he knew Skye was infected as she was with him when he killed infected Marshall...an since Ryder was with her...he was likely infected as well... Chase thinking it was over...made his way to the lookout roof...he couldn't have been more wrong...he gazed upon an army of infected adventure bay citizens and also several larger alien creatures...much larger than the infecting ones...Chase realized what he must do...he went to Ryder's room where he knew Ryder kept a rifle and a small amount of ammo...he unlocked the door to the room and grabbed the gun off the rack and checked his ammo.. "damn...10 rounds?" Chase said not believing how little there was... he then realized he had some gunpowder from some experiments the pups helped Alex with one time...and he also realized there were bottles of chemicals that Ryder used to clean the lookout with... and he realized he could make some bombs...and he also though of the bear traps Ryder used for hunting... he created a plan with these few items... as he knew the battle could not be won...he took the gunpowder and placed it in packs...and put it on the large generator the lookout used for power...he rewired the generator so it would turn on again as the cables were cut from before...he looked at the marks... "from a dalmation...Marshall..." he realized that the cable wasn't bitten off ...it was gradually chewed off...there were also small blood stains on the floor...a flashback occurred... * "Marshall...did you cut your mouth on something?...you're bleeding".. Chase said. ..."oh um... I should go ask Katie to look at it...I'll talk to you later Chase" * ... "damn...I should have seen it coming...and...poor Katie...she doesn't deserve this" Chase thought as he continued to rig the gunpowder to the generator...which had plenty of gasoline to blow the lookout to the sky...Chase was ready...he was back on the roof...and had Rocky's old catapult...and launched a few chemical bombs on the aliens...he shot the 10 rounds he had...and he realized after a few minutes...he only had one thing left...the generator bomb...he had the detonator in hand...but he had something in mind...he walked to Zuma's room where Marshall's body was...he decided that at least he can be next to his friend...during his final moments... "I...wish I could have told you this Marshall..." Chase begins talking to Marshall's body... "Before you ...well turned... I've always had these...feelings...and I wish I could have acted on them...I always wanted you to know...but I have a strange feeling...you did...but...we were too scared to tell each other...well...I love you Marshall...and...I hope you can hear me from beyond...because.. I hope you're there...waiting for me...with Ryder and the rest of the pups...because...you all deserve to be in that better place...away from this...and well..." Chase hears the chain on the main door snap... "I'm coming...I'm coming real soon Marshall buddy..." Chase says as he kisses Marshall's forehead...the aliens begin down the hallway to the room...they stop in the door...to see Chase holding Marshall's body... "Well...you took everything from me...my friends,... my life...and now I'm going to make you pay..." The aliens inch closer... "Because...you took my love...and I never got to tell him how I felt in this life... and I feel bad about that...but...I'll show you aliens what happens when you fuck with the Paw Patrol...because...well... you know what they call me?" Chase said... as he raised the detonator...the aliens begin to run into the room..

"They call me...Pup-Legend"

the bomb goes off...Chase's fate is sealed along with all the other aliens...Chase kills several aliens but...not enough to save the planet...there are still several more...but that's not why he did it...he just wanted to see his friends again...in the great beyond

"Zuma?...Ryder?...Marshall?..." Chase is in darkness... "am I alone?... is this all that's left?" Chase asks himself But then... "CHASE!..." he turns around to see an all to familiar Dalmatian that he knows and loves... "MARSHALL!" Chase runs to him...and realizes the rest of his friends are there too "You're a hero buddy" says Ryder... "No...I'm not a hero...I'm just a happy pup...happy to be at home...where he belongs" Chase says "What home?..." Marshall asks... "With the Paw Patrol...where ever they may be...and...with you...my love...Marshall..." Chase says as he leans in to kiss Marshall... Marshall moves in and kisses him back... "Chase how did you know?...that I li-liked you?" Marshall says nervously... "well...you get to know these things...when you are around someone as caring as you...and...also it was a little obvious... because you had a picture of me with a heart surrounding it in your pup uniform pocket" Chase says... They all laugh...and head to a new scene forming in the distance...it's a beautiful tower...a white tower...with a big paw emblem...it's the lookout...and Chase...even knowing he's dead...couldn't be happier

 **THE END**


End file.
